Though sunlight, the energy source of solar power generation, is virtually free and abundant, these benefits of sunlight may be offset by a relatively high expense associated with solar power generating photovoltaic (PV) cells. Also, corresponding to relatively low efficiency of such PV cells, a relatively large area may be occupied by PV cells in order to generate a desired amount of electrical power. Accordingly, improvements in efficiency of PV cells may lead to reduced cost for solar power generation and/or increased capacity to generate solar power. A concentrating photovoltaic (CPV) system may operate by focusing sunlight via optical elements onto relatively small solar cells to reduce use of costly solar cell materials, for example. CPV technology is a relatively important method for converting sun energy into electricity.